Dizer Adeus
by Matt forever a brat
Summary: A despedida entre Mello e Near. Estara Near disposto a perder mais alguem?


_**"Dizer Adeus"**_

Mello e Near olharam um para o outro: Os olhos verde-esmeraldas de Mello contra os grandes negros olhos de Near. Nenhum deles se arriscou a pestanejar, nenhum deles se moveu naquele momento.

O tempo parou para os dois durante alguns segundos.

As mais horríveis palavras de ódio são ditas no silêncio de um olhar. Naquele momento, se o olhar matasse, os dois já estariam mortos provavelmente.

- Eu pergunto-me… – Começou Near rasgando o silêncio impetuoso entre os dois.

- Quem irá apanhar o Kira primeiro… – Terminou Mello com um sorriso matreiro.

Near mostrou um pequeno sorriso, desafiando Mello. Este por sua vez lançou um último olhar a Near e saiu calmamente. As portas da base da organização SPK deslizaram e fecharam-se fazendo com que Mello desaparecesse de vista.

Near ficou a enrolar um dos seus cabelos brancos nos dedos, com um sorriso traquina na cara – o que era muito raro em Near mostrar qualquer tipo de emoção.

Mello caminhou lentamente pelo corredor fora ainda a sorrir maliciosamente. Enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor que dava até ao elevador que levaria até ao Hall do edifício, Mello retirou a sua fotografia do bolso que havia sido tirada há já vários anos. Lembrava-se daquele dia como se fosse ontem… Fora nesse dia que L escolhera Mello para ser um dos possíveis candidatos para serem o seu sucessor. Os escolhidos haviam sido Mello, Matt e claro, Near. Ele não se tinha importado que Near também tivesse sido escolhido, quando era miúdo ficava satisfeito desde que L se desse conta do seu valor, fosse de que maneira fosse.

Mello chegou ao elevador e premiu os botões. As portas deslizaram automaticamente e Mello entrou para dentro. Carregou no botão zero e encostou-se à parede, ainda a observar a sua fotografia.

O elevador começou a descer desde o vigésimo andar até ao zero. Mello ergueu o olhar e viu-se a si mesmo no espelho: tinha realmente crescido em comparação com a sua antiga fotografia: O cabelo loiro, agora mais comprido, a expressão mais adulta, de olhos claros e luminosos. Uma estrutura de ossos bem definida e metade da sua cara queimada e desfigurada.

Ele baixou de novo o olhar para a sua fotografia e virou-a para trás. Nas costas da fotografia tinha escrito: "Querido Mello", com a letra perfeitinha de Near.

- Tu já sabias que eu a vinha buscar… – Pensou Mello.

Num momento de ira, e guiado pelas suas emoções, Mello amassou a fotografia e depois enfiou-a no bolso. Quando as portas se deslizaram, Mello saiu apressadamente do edifício, desceu umas escadas que davam até ao passeio e subiu para cima da sua moto. Antes que pudesse arrancar, o seu telemóvel começou a tocar.

- Merda… – Murmurou Mello meio irritado retirando o telemóvel do bolso.

Ele olhou para o ecrã: Número privado. Com ar de poucos amigos Mello atendeu o telefone.

- Quem é? - Perguntou friamente.

- Porque estás tão irritado?... – Perguntou uma voz calma.

Mello arregalou os olhos e ficou quieto até que perguntou:

- Near!?

A voz pareceu lançar um murmúrio baixinho que mais parecia uma gargalhada.

- O que é que tu queres? Esqueceste-te de me dizer alguma coisa? – Perguntou Mello arreliado.

- Agora estou no terraço do edifício, gostaria que viesses até cá se fosse possível…

- Eu _adoraaava_ – Começou Mello num tom irónico – Mas ao contrário de ti, eu tenho uma vida sabes? Eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras Near!

- Preciso de falar contigo, a sós... Não disse nada a bocado porque estava mais gente na sala…

Mello revirou os olhos e suspirou, desligando a chamada. Saiu de cima da sua moto e voltou a percorrer o Hall até ao elevador.

- Espero bem que valha a pena… – Pensou Mello zangado.

Mello carregou no botão "23", que era o andar mais alto que por sua vez daria até ao terraço. Enquanto ia no elevador, Mello retirou uma tablete de chocolate e deu uma trinca.

O que Near quereria? Se fosse uma armadilha Mello puxaria da sua pistola e começaria a matar toda a gente, incluindo Near. Mas Near não era parvo ao ponto de correr esse risco…

O elevador finalmente chegara ao vigésimo terceiro andar. Mello guardou o chocolate no bolso e agarrando a sua arma firmemente. Ele caminhou vagarosamente pelo corredor fora e depois abriu a porta que dava para o terraço.

O seu cabelo loiro esvoaçou ao vento daquela noite fria.

Ele avançou até a berma do edifício e olhou lá para baixo: as pessoas eram minúsculas, os carros também, possivelmente encontravam-se a mais de vinte metros do solo.

- Mello… – Chamou uma voz calma por detrás dele.

Mello não se dignou a virar para Near, continuando a olhar lá para baixo.

Vendo que Mello não ia ter com ele, Near aproximou-se vagarosamente, mas ainda um pouco afastado dele e do precipício.

- Obrigada por vires Mello…

- Estás com medo? – Perguntou Mello ironicamente.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada…

Near aproximou-se e ficou ao lado de Mello, também olhando para baixo.

- Aposto que te sentes mais baixo do que o costume – Cuspiu Mello.

Near não respondeu e permaneceu a olhar lá para baixo: Aquelas pessoas, cada uma com uma vida – eram algo tão distinto da vida daqueles dois…

Nenhum deles podia dizer que tivera uma infância normal e que sempre tinham tido o apoio dos pais, parentes ou amigos. Apesar de Near ser o que menos apoio tivera por não ter amigos, fora Mello o primeiro a abandonar o orfanato com apenas catorze anos. Near perguntava-se muitas vezes como Mello teria conseguido sobreviver sozinho e como tivera acesso à máfia japonesa sendo ele agora um dos únicos sobreviventes e o principal cabecilha do gang, por assim dizer, o "padrinho" da máfia.

- Chamaste-me para ficar calado? – Perguntou Mello.

Near mostrou um pequeno e minúsculo sorriso e depois murmurou:

- Eu chamei-te porque quis dizer adeus…

Mello arregalou os olhos e observou Near.

- Dizer Adeus?...

Near olhou para Mello também, e mais uma vez, os olhos verde-esmeraldas chocaram contra os negros e grandes de Near.

- Por vezes penso no que o L me disse uma vez… – Murmurou Near.

Mello virou-se para Near frente-a-frente. Mello reparou finalmente que Near não mudara nem um bocado: o mesmo ar cansado e ar assustador, cabelo exactamente igual, de tons brancos e prateados. Mello gostaria de ter uma fita métrica naquele momento porque ele ainda parecia ter os seus cinquenta e cinco centímetros (1 metro e 54 cm).

- Pronto, eu pergunto, o que é que o L te disse? – Perguntou Mello impaciente.

- "Rivalidade alimenta o nosso intelectual"… Só há pouco percebi o que ele quis dizer com isso…

- Não quer dizer nada, só significa o que significa – Regateou Mello arreliado.

- Ao principio e até agora sempre pensei assim, mas agora apercebi-me que não foi isso que L me quis dizer…

- Então foi o quê?... – Perguntou Mello num tom de voz aborrecido revirando os olhos verdes.

- Rivalidade de facto alimenta nosso intelectual, mas, se essa rivalidade desaparece, então o que nos alimentará a mente?

- O que queres dizer com isso?...

- Quero dizer, que o L nos sucedeu o lugar de L aos dois. Nós somos como o Yin-Yang. Os opostos um do outro que separados não valem nada…

- Fodasse, fala por ti…

- Tu sabes que é verdade… Juntos faríamos grandes coisas Mello – Interrompeu Near – Juntos poderíamos apanhar o Kira…

Near notou uma expressão de acordo nos olhos de Mello. Near começou a enrolar os cabelos platinados nos dedos. Ele sabia que estava a tocar no ponto fraco de Mello ao falar de L; Mello era sem dúvida um quebra-cabeças que era preciso levar com calma e paciência até ser resolvido.

- Achas que o L nos gostaria de ver como inimigos em vez de rivais? – Perguntou Near.

Mello arregalou os olhos. Finalmente tinha percebido toda aquela estranha conversa de Near.

- Entendo… Mas eu recuso-me a trabalhar contigo. Tu… enojas-me. Não aguento estar contigo na mesma sala, é como se poluísses o ar que eu respiro! Cada coisa que tu fazes faz-me querer bater-te e esganar-te! Sinto um ódio inexplicável por ti…

Mello perguntou-se porque se expressara assim à frente de Near e por isso murmurou:

- Simplesmente, odeio-te.

- O ódio e o amor são duas caras da mesma moeda…

- Por acaso não estás a insinuar que eu te amo pois não? – Perguntou Mello meio assustado.

- Não…

Mello suspirou, sem dar grande importância a conversa de Near.

- Near… É natural que um de nós morra durante as investigações… – Murmurou Mello calmamente.

Near parou de enrolar o cabelo prateados nos dedos e olhou atentamente para o ar sério de Mello.

- Morte?...

- O mais provável é que seja eu a morrer… – Murmurou Mello.

- Não, a probabilidade é 50 para 50...

Mello soltou uma risada e depois olhou para Near:

- Sê honesto Near, tu és o que está mais protegido. O Kira nunca te poderá ver porque tens agentes a fazer o teu trabalho sujo. Como todos da máfia morreram quem tem de agir aqui sou eu e o Matt. O mais provável é que Kira acabe por escrever o meu nome no seu Death Note e me mate.

- Fica no SPK… – Pediu Near.

Mello negou com a cabeça perante o ar preocupado de Near.

- Mello, por favor… Eu não quero que morras…

- Eu também não quero morrer, mas é a vida – Murmurou Mello sorrindo.

Aquelas palavras gelaram o coração de Near e sem planear, sem pensar e sem se preocupar com o facto de que provavelmente iria ser espancado por Mello, Near lançou os braços ao pescoço dele, abraçando-o fortemente.

Mello ficou sem reacção perante aquele acto de carinho e amizade por parte de Near. Ele levantou a mão vagarosamente e colocou-a nas costas de Near, ainda muito surpreendido.

- Eu já perdi o L… – Começou Near – Não te quero perder a ti também…

A pequena criança de 18 anos começou a tremer, e Mello pode ouvi-lo a chorar baixinho.

- Near…

Near largou-o mas Mello agarrou-lhe as mãos tentando fazer com que Near o olhasse nos olhos.

- Todos neste mundo acabam eventualmente por morrer… Mais vale morrer a fazer algo digno e útil do que viver até ser cota e não fazer nenhum... Não importa como um Homem morre mas sim como ele vive…

Near ergueu o olhar para Mello e pela terceira vez naquela noite, os olhos verde-esmeraldas de Mello chocaram contra os grandes negros olhos de Near por onde vertiam um fio de lágrimas.

Near abraçou-o novamente e Mello fez o mesmo fechando os olhos.

Aquele seria provavelmente a última vez que estaria com Near, ambos sabiam disso e por isso, por momentos, ambos esqueceram a grande rivalidade que sentiam um pelo outro, e Mello esqueceu também o ódio e indiferença que sentira outrora por Near.

Ele nunca esperara conhecer aquela doce faceta de Near, um humano normal aos outros, capaz de sentir emoções tal como a tristeza, medo e solidão.

Os dois permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, abraçados e em silêncio, apenas ouvindo os ruídos duma cidade nocturna e urbana, com os ventos a agitares-lhes os cabelos dos dois.

Nenhum dos dois queria quebrar aquela corrente, aquele doce e terno abraço, nenhum deles queria dizer adeus.

Mello e Near não sabiam se tinham ficado abraçados durante segundos, minutos, dias. Tudo parecia distante naquele momento; parecia que o tempo tinha parado por instantes até que Mello murmurou:

- Vinga a morte do L por mim…… Adeus Nate River…

Near retirou os braços à volta do pescoço de Mello e sussurrou:

- Adeus…Mihael Keehl…

Sem dizer mais uma única palavra, Mello virou costas e saiu, desaparecendo da vista de Near.

Near baixou o olhar para a rua, a vários metros dali e depois olhou para as pequenas estrelas cintilantes espalmadas no céu escuro daquela cidade urbana onde os altos prédios roubavam a ribalta das estrelas.

- Kira… – Murmurou Near para o ar – Por tua causa perdi as pessoas mais importantes que tinha… Eu vou… Não. Eu juro, que te vou apanhar e fazer-te morrer Kira… Nem que seja a última coisa que faça, morrerei sabendo que me vinguei e que morri dignamente…

A imagem de L e Mello surgiu na mente de Near.

- Porque… – Sussurrou ele…

_**…Não importa como um Homem morre… **_

_**…Mas sim como ele vive… **_

* * *

_Já sei que o Near ficou muito sentimental mas mesmo assim para quem já leu ou ainda vai ver o fim de Death Note vai conhecer um lado mais sensivel do Near apos a morte do Mello..._

_ Talvez por isso o tenha posto a expressar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos porque aposto que até uma maquina insentimental como o Near consegue sentir a dor de estar sozinho e perder aqueles que ele mais ama..._

Kita


End file.
